ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/NUKEMS WINS - Announcements and Updates
Please note that this is an update and presentation, nothing else. Sit back and enjoy what's coming. Welcome everyone to a very special presentation, hosted by Sif! I will cover all the shows we have to offer, as well as update them or announce things. Although, one of the shows on here is not entirely owned by me, but for a very special someone. You'll see. Some may not have a definite date, hell some might be cancelled. Hopefully not. This blog is inspired by Sci's presentation, but with the same format as Jack's! So enough waiting, let's do this! Jen 10: Legacy This is one of the more recent ones. Created by Street Master Studios, we managed to make a deal. Jen 10: Legacy will be officially apart of NUKEMS WINS, although SMS still own most of the property. As shown live, i will be writing the last 3 episodes of Jen 10: Legacy: Breaking Bad, The Ghost in The Machine, Parts 1 & 2. That's not all NUKEMS WINS is presenting for Jen 10: Legacy, there might be a sequel in the works, hitting BTFF 2016. It's not official, but it has been a long thought. Ben 10: Alienated Adventure The release date for this series will presumably be 2016. There is not much to update, since production has stopped for a while. But if it were to have an air date, it will be 2016. I can however drop little bits and pieces, mainly the villain. Vilgax will be the main villain, alongside someone from Earth. I don't mean they work together though. The person that i mentioned is based off L, and the entire Season 1 is really based off Death Note. But that's all i can say. Alpha Well now. My main priority here? What a surprise! It has had a slow production the last couple weeks, but i can reveal some stuff. I'll save teasers and trailers for another time-- or nah! ---- (Cut to the interior of a dark area in which echoes of water droplets and a smoldering fire can be heard. Small little shapes among the darkness move to suggest the camera panning...) (The camera moves around a column over to an array of television screens mounted on the wall an projecting surveillance feeds on unsuspecting civilians. The back of an alien's fiery head is visible resting against his chair. Visible is footage of an orange-skinned alien carrying a satchel, knocking on the door. Cut to a close-up of the alien's eyes, revealing him to be a Pyronite. He tilts his head in fascination and squints while tapping his fingers on the chair arm, making sparking sounds.) (Cut to the orange alien receiving no response from the door. He proceeds to enter on his own and is greeted by a small light coming from a dimly lit elevator in the center of an otherwise dark room. The alien enters the elevator before it begins to automatically descends.) (The camera steadily follows the elevator down several floors until it halts at the bottom into utter darkness again. The alien exits and walks through in side view to make it look like a video game, until he takes a left and the camera zooms in to follow him around a curving hall and to the right... we see the back of the chair in which our Pyronite is resting in.) (The camera and the alien both stay still as the chair slightly shakes, and the Pyronite slightly looks back, before slowly turning his chair around to reveal himself.) (This is no normal Pyronite - his head and upper chest are organic but the rest of his body is cybernetically engineered, with red metal locks lining his chest and a black cape noticeable behind him. He has orange-plated chests bolted with gold, with a black-and-red jumpsuit visible beneath all the metal armor. His lower arm exposes two strips of jumpsuit underneath.) (The creature's arms are braced with red metal latching onto hook-like claws on his elbows, equipped with turrets that hang right over his knuckles. His right arm lacks a claw but a smoldering Pyronite hand. His legs are also lined with metal, bolted in at his ankles.) (The Pyronite sits like king on the chair, but his arms are positioned so the turrets on his claws aim at the alien who entered. The Pyronite tilts his head and breathes softly, his face like a skull and glaring at the alien like a tiger.) (The Alphamaster is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland of the legendary series 24.) Alien: G-g-greetings, Alphamaster. Alphamaster: (Deep, rough, slurred, almost bored/monotone/half-asleep voice, very calm and soft) Greetings, Weasel, you got anything? Weasel: (Nervously) Y-you look a lot... different than I imagined, s-sir. Alphamaster: (Groans with smoke coming out of his mouth) I called you here for something I actually give a crap about, Weasel, I don't need your opinions. (Weasel looks nervous) Alphamaster: (Eyes widen) I mean the KEYS, boy, the keys! (Reaches out) Give 'em to me 'fore I kill you, son, on with it. Weasel: (Fake-laughs nervously) Haha, yes, sir, but all deals come with an agreement, don't they? Alphamaster: Are you actually lookin' at me like I'm concerned over cash, little man? (Leans forward, smirks menacingly) I have the cash, it's right here. (Looks left and back) I have as much as I want. (Weasel looks tense) 'Much as you want, little fella! (Chuckles, then abruptly turns dead serious) Don't look at me like I'm one of you dirtbags in the gutter, clear? I'm higher up the food chain, a man o' higher expectations than just "cash"... (He places the tip of his arm-claw to Weasel's chin and glares at him) So I want you to know who you're dealing with and to not NEGOTIATE (eyes flare) without having something to show for it. (The Weasel winces.) Do you understand, little man? (Weasel timidly nods...) Alphamaster: (Roaring in his face) DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! (Breathes heavily) Weasel: Y-y-yes, sir, yes I do! I do! I-I-I understand that th-these keys are of high importance to you, and you can understand that the cash is important to me! It's fair, sir! It's fair! Please! (The Alphamaster reaches his claw out and picks up the Weasel by the collar and holds him hanging next to him.) Alphamaster: You're gonna be a tough little sucker to crack, uh? (Still holding the Weasel he uses his right hand to open up a black box sitting on his desk, holding it up to the excited-looking Weasel) Taydenite in here, kiddo! Twenty! Weasel: (Grinning, gasping) Come to daddy... Alphamaster: (Closes the box) I'm giving you ten seconds for those keys, otherwise daddy's getting a bullet in the brain. I'm playin' along with you, but you're dancing on a thin tightrope here. (He tosses the Weasel forward and sends him tumbling across the concrete. The Weasel picks himself up.) Alphamaster: (Bored) Ten... (The Weasel instinctively tosses his satchel to the Alphamaster, who catches it and grins at him.) Alphamaster: Easy? (The Weasel nods, as he nervously backs out...) (SHING! A shard of Taydenite flies into the wall, stopping him.) ---- Yup. Longer than expected? Well, it's a pretty big presentation. The scene itself isn't something huge in the episode though. But hopefully it does give you some insight on the villain, and you can guess which one is. That is all i can say for Alpha at the moment, there are things i want to be kept a surprise. Prototype: Genesis Oh, you thought this show was dead? Far from it. No official teaser though, that will have to be saved for a later date. Me and Toon have been talking a lot, later seasons and all. But as for Season 1, it's mostly complete. Not writing, just plans. The main villain, officially named Shades, is... all i wanna say right now is that he is very similar to one of our teammates... hmmm... what about new members? You think i'd make a team show and not include new members, who am i, Ethan? I wont name one right off the bat, you'll have to wait. A long time actually. The release date however, may be moved to May or July. Only if we can't finish it by March. There is also an official Discussion & Q&A if you wanna check it out. Not much to be said here though. The Mig X Franchise Mig is a partner of NUKEMS WNS, so i told him: Why not post your new series here for you? Mig has teased countless times that he is making a new series, and this might be the right time to announce it. I think his series, Mig X, deserves more recognition. And i also believe that he deserved more credit for Prototype, because he made that good back when i wasn't the best writer. So please, check that out when you have the time, make Mig happy. But here is your teaser: ---- (A large, luminescent light is seen, hanging down from a ceiling; it's shaking back and forth. The ticks of a clock are heard somewhere around; the rest of the room is black) (Footsteps are heard from within the darkness, followed by a cough; a wooden chair is thrown into place under the light) Voice: Not everything in the world is all fun and games, you know. (A figure steps out of the darkness, not shown clearly. The light begans to spark and shake more, with the light turning to an orange haze) Figure: I used to think that, like you. I used to think about how good everything until everything fell apart. (The chair begins to squeak and turn a tad) Figure: I've lost a lot, won a lot. And now that it's all over, everything's fun and games again, right? (The shadow of the figure is seen covering over the seat; the figure is then fully seen, revealing to be Miguel Rivers, with cuts all over his face, a swollen eye, and a cut up shirt) Mig: This is where you're mistaken. Things change, that's a fact. But that doesn't mean they're always good. (The light above him shook violently, and then the lightbulb popped; glass fell down over Mig, as he faded away into the darkness) Mig: This new era of hell is just beginning. ---- Yes! Mig X: Revolution! Fun Fact: Mig himself thought of the name for Alpha. This isn't an "in-return" type of thing, it was complete coincidence, but i thought of Mig X: Revolution. Crazy right? Not really? Well, this is to start the hype train, the teaser itself is made by Mig. A lot of hard work went into Mig X: Revolution, so please check out Mig X and Mig X: Revolution whenever you can. It's coming soon. The Enigma Sleuths The last show i have. So a while back, more specifically Winter Fanon Con 2014, i announced an idea i had, unofficial, the Unnamed Mythbusting Show, based on BBC's Sherlock. If you check the wiki activity, you know i approached Jack with an offer, or if you're my friend, you'd know i approached him with this. The Enigma Sleuths is the official name, thought by Jack himself. Basic premise: A human (Jack Espon) and a Methanosian (Palis Ignis) adventure all around space, solving all kinds of mysteries: Ghosts, murders, thiefs, etc. It should have an August-September release, and i think it will. Jack will be the showrunner, and will write 80% of the show, and i am the other 20%. We both think of new ideas for the show and such. But i have one last thing to say about The Enigma Sleuths: It is indeed set in the same universe as Prototype: Genesis. Yeah! Go nuts! Theorize crossovers and stuff, do whatever. None of that will happen of course, because life sucks. Closing My official presentation. Hopefully you enjoyed everything presented, al lot of announcements and things and stuff. I'd also like to announce that Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies (AFFS) and NUKEMS WINS are partners, yeah! Please in the comments section, let me know your favorite part, your most anticipated show, and everything! Just give us all the juicy stuff, don't be afraid/not thinking of anything to say bring you down. There may be another announcement sometime in the coming months, so stay tuned for that. This is ZeVikingSif signing out. What is your most anticipated show? Jen 10: Legacy Ben 10: Alienated Adventure Alpha Prototype: Genesis Mig X: Revolution The Enigma Sleuths What is your least anticipated show? Jen 10: Legacy Ben 10: Alienated Adventure Alpha Prototype: Genesis The Enigma Sleuths Category:Blog posts Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons